Coming Home Christal
by AwkwardPanda97
Summary: Charming never left her heart over the years. After years leaving it against her own will, she finally coming back. She's home.
1. Coming Back Home

**Author's Note: _Hey! This is my first Sons of Anarchy fanfiction I've ever posted. Please bear with me. I'm not that very good with writing in English, cause i'm still learning. So if there's some misspelled or misplaced nouns that makes you scratch your head. I'm truely sorry to make you confused. Thanks again for reading!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy character or the snips of the original story! _**

* * *

"Wake up girl" Ed, the kind truck driver woke Christal from her deep unpleasant sleep. She flustered her eyelids and yawned. "Your stop is here." he said as she tries to stretch her body in the tight compartment. Ed stopped the truck in front of a petrol station. He shift himself to look at Christal.

"Are you going to be okay sport?" she only nodded and smile politely at Ed. He had a concern look at her even though the sun is peaking through the road furthermore she had resemble of his kids. He gave a sigh.

"You should go straight and maybe you could find a motel nearby. Take this." He handed her little money, she politely push his hand but he ended up putting in her bag. Christal shook her head and gave back the money. "I couldn't take this. I didn't help with anything."

"You've help me. You've kept me company through this lonely road." Ed insisted she take the money. Couldnt win against the man, she finally receive the money.

"Thank you Ed. You should go back to your lovely children." Christal gave him a hug with a peck on his cheek and stepped out from the truck.

"Don't need to tell me that twice. You should go and find your old man." Ed leans to the passenger window to see Christal. Giving her a smile, he left.

Christal slowly walks beside the lonely road, taking few deep breath and played with her special carved silver necklace, which was a reaper, and 'SOA' embedded below it. Remembering the sweet memories of hers in Charming, before it was taken away when she was 14.

Her mother couldn't take the heat living around killer bikers, so she took her away from everything she had had. Christal never hated her mother, she couldn't, she just disappointed. She knew her mother tried hard to exposed her to the real world, not bikes and clubs. "Sorry mom." She kissed the necklace and let it fall freely onto her chest.

"I know I'm home"

* * *

After the long walk, Christal checked her watch which now is 9 in the morning. Which a perfect time to visit them. She stopped at the front of Teller-Morrow Garage and confidently walks in as there were man sitting on the picnic table outside of the club house.

Tig walk up to her with his spoiled grin at her. She always remember Tig, he had always picks her up from school and spend time with her at the club when she was young. To her, he always spoil her. "Is something wrong, lovely girl?" He tries to hit on me, like he always does with the other girls in the clubhouse parties.

Christal pulls up her Raybands and placed it in her hair, as she look at his blue eyes. "Nothing wrong Tiggers. Just came to visit." She smiled at Tig who look slightly shocked, but relaxed and pull her by the waist.

"Awh, darling, just tell me, what is so fascinate about me that you knew my name." He whispers. Christal widen her eyes to his respond, he really don't know who she was. She chuckled, looking at him.

"'Daddy, Tiggers stole my food again'" Christal impersonate her voice when she was a child, which surprised Tig more and released his hold. She figures that he'd remembers now.

"Christal?" He widen his eyes, looking at her, still holding her waist. She smiled and nodded.

"bingo"

* * *

As they enters the club house, Christal saw Happy the Tacoma killer, Bobby the Elvis Presley and Opie, the brother i had ever wanted, on the couch. Tig whispers to her to sit by the bar which she obeyed, as Tig joined the trio.

"Who's the chick? New sweetbutt?" Bobby asked, glancing at Christal who now sipping her coffee, from time to time. Tig laughed and pat his brother back. "Tell it to her, she'd slap you" Tig warned.

"feisty. So who's she?" Opie getting interested with the new girl. Christal had the girl next door body and slightly curved, bleached long braided hair to her right, fair skined and mystyrious black eyes

"You wouldn't believe who it was. It's-" Tig paused as they eyed the opened club door, which filled by Jax and Chibs who basically walk towards them.

* * *

Christal jump to her feet as he saw Chibs enter after Jax. She look at him with an awed, and Chibs noticed her but he ignored.  
She couldn't think of anything, her planed dialog to introduce herself to him disappear from her mind. She had planned everything two seconds ago is now vanished. Her body wouldnt listened to her brain signals where she just stand and stare like an idiot.

Chibs joined the boys but couldn't help to noticed that she is still looking at him. irritating he walks toward her. "Is there any problem miss?" He look down to Christal's necklace and his eyes widen. The only person who would wear the necklace would be the only one.

"Christal."

"Da-" she squeaked before she was lift and hug by Chibs. It was a welcoming hug that she had missed terribly. She buried her head onto Chibs' shoulder and wouldn't let him go. "I missed you da" she muffled under her breath.

Chibs broke the hug and place his firm shoulder lightly on her shoulder. "Where have you been?" caressed her cheeks lightly.  
"Following Mom. In and out of country." She shrugs and shook her head, looking at her father eyes.

"Why didn you contact any of us?"

"Da, mom isn't that stupid. She'd deleted all the contact that connected to the club. She even bought me a new phone and new cell number." Leaning herself against the bar, crossing her hand.

"Where's your ma?" Chibs asked, which made Christal tensed up and uneasy, which he saw in her eyes.

"Chris, where's your ma?" he pressured her. She bit her bottom lips and look down. Jax had ushered the rest of the guys outside leaving the two alone.

"Christal Eirica Telford." He raised his voice slightly, which scares her. She have seen her father mad, but he never at her. She close her eyes, hoping her father had asked different questions. Sighing, Chibs sit on the stool by the bar cupping his face.

"Did something happened to your ma?" he look at the frighten girl as She nodded slowly looking down. Chibs grab a near empty bottle on the bar and threw it across the bar, shattered into pieces, making Christal flinched.

Jax, Opie and Tigs burst right in after they heard the bottle.

"What the fuck was that?" Jax look at Chibs, holding the ledge of the bar. He look over to Christal, a tear drop fall from her cheek. Tig tried to calm her down but she push him and left the club house. Jax nodded at Opie to follow her out.

"Prospect, clean that up" Jax ordered, and the prospect quickly obeyed. Jax walk toward his brother holding his shoulder. Chibs look at Jax over his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Did something happened brother?"

* * *

Christal quickly walk away from the club house to the entrance of the motor shop. This is not what she attended. She just want to be with her father after years apart. She know that Chibs love her mother deeply. Dropping the bomb about her mother to him would definitely breaks his heart and she doesn't want to risk it.

When she reaches the entrance, her hand was yanked. She turned and saw Opie. She missed Opie, he always be her big overprotective brother aside from Jax. Opie gave her a smile and wipe away her escaping tears. "I missed you"

Christal received the loving hug from Opie before he broke it. She wished it last longer. Opie ruffle her hair, ruining it. He knew that she annoys people ruffle her hair, she pouted. "Stop playing with my hair Opie."

Opie gave him the warm smile and squeeze her shoulder lightly.

"Do you wanna talk?"


	2. Memory Lane

**Author's Note: ****_Thank you for reading this fanfiction! Appreciate it so much ^^_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy character or the snips of the original story!_**

* * *

Holding Opie's waist tight as he drove the Harley to the place where Christal, Jax and Opie would go when they were young. Up the hill far from the workshop and most importantly far from the club. Resting her head on Opie's back, Christal remembers all the sweet memories they always do.

First time Opie and Jax teaches her how to ride a bicycle when she was 8 and them 14. She fail countlessly on balancing the bicycle, until Opie hold the back of the bicycle. "Are you ready?" Opie said looking confidently at her.

"Opie... I don't think i can. I failed many time." Christal plead looking over her shoulder to Opie. She have scare and confusion written on her face.

"When you fell, did you gave up?" Opie smirk, She shook her head. "So, don't ever give up now"

"HEY! CHRISTY ARE YOU READY OR NOT?!" Jax shouted from the other end of the empty road.

She look at Jax, who was waving his hand. Christal hold both of the handle firmly and taking few deep breath. She shot a bit of panic when Opie starts to push her bicycle from behind. "Feet on the paddle. Don't forget to paddle and find your balance." He advice, pushing faster.

"Opie... I can't... I'll lose my balance again" She squeak as he push faster.

"Just paddle!" He said, before letting her go as she paddle.

Christal paddled and paddled and paddled and realised that she's riding a bicycle. She look back to see Opie behind her shoulder, happily hitting the air. She quickly come to her senses that she was going to fast and remembered she doesn't know how to stop the bike.

"Christal!" Jax ran toward her after she bumped on a rock, making her trust forward and fall on her knees. Opie saw the incident and run quickly to her aid.

Christal groan in pain bringing her left knee closer to her. Opie and Jax panicked. Jax kneel down to her looking at her wound. It was scratched and blood drip from it. Jax look up to her, surprisingly she didnt cry from the pain and she's 8.

"Christy, are you okay?" Opie asked, picking up the bicycle that was ridden by her, shifting his eyes to her wound. "Ouch. Christy, we need to get you back."

"I..." she finally spoke, painfully looking at her injury but she smiled looking at the two boys. "I finally rode a bicycle!" she hooted happily. She tried to stand but the pain from her knees shot her back down as she groan in pain again.

"Hey, don't force yourself hot-shot." Jax pick her up and place her behind Opie's bicycle.

"I can still walk." she defend herself.

"You can barely walk." Jax tease her making her pouted all the way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

"Christy." Christal train of thought was cut off when Opie called. She was still sitting on his Harley when he's already up the hill, sitting down on the grass. She climbed off the bike and make her way toward him, sitting beside him crossing her leg.

Holding his weigh on his arm, Opie lean back to enjoy the view of the city. Christal bring her knees to her chest and rest her head on it. Opie look at this completely different Christal who he once knew.

She usually the noisy annoying girl who always have a smile on her face. Now, she's quiet. Opie waited for her to start the conversation like she usually does, but she didn't. She sited quietly looking at the city.

Cristal was still swimming with her memories in charming.

After the small incident, Opie, Jax and Christal finally returns to the club house. Jax carried Christal off Opie's bicycle on to the picnic bench beside Piney, Opie's old man. He look over his shoulder to saw the cut on her knees.

As Jax jogged to his mom's office to retrieve the first aid kit, Piney look at his son. "What happened to her?"

"We tried to teach her ride a bicycle, but she don't know how to break so she bump on a rock and fell." Opie explained as Jax brought the first aid kit, and his mother.

"God. Opie, let me do it" Gemma take his place and ask Jax to pour some peroxide on a clean rug. "It's going to hurt a little, honey." She cooed at Christal, patting the damped cloth on to her wound.

"Ahh!" She bear the pain by clutching her teeth. Slowly, Gemma clean the cut and patch it.

"Lucky you were wearing short, sweetheart. It would ruin your jeans if you wore one." Gemma kiss her cheeks before looking at the two boys with deadly glare.

"You know she still can't ride your bikes? Her legs couldn't reach the paddle." She rest her hand on her waist, resting her weigh on her left leg. "What were you guys thinking?"

"But, aunt Gemmaaaaa, I can ride their bicycle! I'm a big girl already!" Christal tugging Gemma's cloth, pouting. Gemma couldn't help but only smiled at this cheeky little girl.

* * *

"Opie" Christal finally spoke after a long of silence, which caught Opie off guard. Her eyes still looking over the city before closing them, sighed.

"Sorry took me a while for coming back."

"You didnt did anything wrong. It wasnt your fault." He pat her back, now looking at Opie and he gave her a smile.

"I came back not because of da. I returned because I miss Charming. I miss the club house. Remembered when we prank Tig?" They laughed, memorizing the event.

It happened when she was 12 and Opie 18, it was days after the passing of JT, Jax's father and Jax was really sad. He didn't talk to any of them and Christal thought of making this better. She hates seeing her brother sad, so she asked Opie if they would join her make Jax happy again. He disagree at the beginning. He knew who his best friend was, he can become moody for days but Christal never understood sadness. She always have the sun on her side.

She first make funny faces whenever she can around Jax, which fail. Later she makes his favorite sandwich with his mother's help of course, failed too. Lastly, she pull him and Opie behind the counter. For a little girl, she was surprisingly strong.

"Christy, stop it. I'm-" Christal hush Jax before he could even finished. She peered over the bar to found Tig in his usual spot after a long day of work. She quickly duck back down and took a bottle of beer.

"Christy.. You cant drink this." Opie snatch the bottle away from her. She rolled her eyes and snatch it back, opening the cap.

"It's not for me dumb dumb. It's for Tiggers." the boys look at her as she half emptied the bottle and put the other half of vinegar. Jax look at Opie exchange looks.

"We could get in trouble." Jax protest, looking seriously at her. She fasten back the cap and stand.

"I know" she chuckle, as she walks toward tired Tig. "Tigger, here." She handed the vinegar mixed beer bottle at him which he accept it. "Thanks sweetheart." Tig gave her a peck on the cheek before Christal skipping back behind the bar.

"This is not a good idea" Jax, Opie and Christal peered over the bar and look at Tig. The first sip he took, he quickly sprayed it out cursing. Christal and Opie laughed behind the bar, while Jax only chuckled.

"Ohhh making Jax smile mission complete!" She hug now smiled Jax, as Opie shook his head smiling.

"CHRISTAL." Tig barked angrily at her looking at the trio. They are in big trouble now. Tig relaxed when he saw Jax's smile. He knew what was her intention, but he didn't think she would mess with him. "If you wanna prank with someone, it has to be other than me." He warned.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tigger but you fit the bill" She smile, Tig couldn't help but smiled. She always know how to turn some day upside down.

* * *

"Old times... Old times" Opie laughing with Christal resting on his shoulder, remembering every moment with her. He tries to make her slip about her mother, but she is doing well avoiding it.

"I missed Charming." She finally spoke in the mist of silence.

Opie drape his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Charming misses you too."

Sighing deeply, she missed this feeling. Opie always make her feel safe. He always be the big brother in her life. When she cried, Opie will always be there.

Remembering the day she left Charming, the day that had changed her life. She was 15 when that unfaithful day happened. Christal was doing her homework as usually after coming back from school, mom came home earlier than she should.

"Mom, you're early." Christal walk toward her mother giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. Her mother look restless and hurried.

"Honey, let's go home. okay." She cup her cheeks, take her bag and walk to the car. Christal quickly took her mother's arm.

"Mom, what about dad. He's inside." She tell her mother, making her slightly panicked. Christal furrowed her brows at her mom.

"Your father already know." Her mother hastily took her arm and pull her towards the car.

"ERICA" Christal turned to see her father from the club door walking towards them.

"Hey da, we're going home. I thought mom told you." She innocently told her father, who have a stern look on his face.

"Erica.." He shrugged holding her wife's hand. "Chris, love, go into the club." she usher herself walking towards Opie and Jax.

"What's happening?" Jax pulled her sitting next to her on the picnic table looking at the stress couple.

"I don't know. Dad's been coming home late than usually lately, and yesterday they fought in the living room when they thought i was sleeping." Christal shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest. " And mom seems stress this past few days."

"You know what they were fighting about?" Opie asked, nudged her shoulder sipping his beer.

"They um..." Christal went silence when the couple was shouting.

"THIS IS FOR HER FUTURE!" Mom shouted, walking towards me. She hold my hand firmly and pull me away from the boys. Jax reach for my other before he was slapped by mother.

"You stay away from her boy and you.." She warned him before look at Christal. "We are leaving."

Christal widen her eyes, shocked from her mother words. Leave? Charming?

"Erica, Listen to reasons." Chibs tries to calm his wife.

"Honey go to the car" Erica told her daughter but she didn't obeyed, before facing her husband "Reasons? REASONS? I'm trying. But i have enough Filip. She need more than this club shit" Erica half shouted at Chibs gaining the attention of the other patched members.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Christal place her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I like it here. This is home." She said, trying to calm her mother.

"This is not home." Erica faced her daughter and pull her hand towards the door of her car. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we have to leave" she whispers to her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Da..." Christal look at her father for support, he walk slowly toward them.

"IF you or your goons come near me, I will call the fucking police" Erica warned making him stop.

"DA! Mom, please... I don't want to leave" She plead.

"I have no choice, darling. We have to go." grabbing her daughter waist as she struggles. Christal look at her mother's eyes, hoping giving her a chance to stay. Nothing.

"DA! DONT LET MA DO THIS! DA!" her voice faded when the car door slammed and locked. She tries to opened it, but Erica have the children lock on. It couldn't be opened from the inside.

Erica gave him the last glare at her husband. "I'm failing a divorces. My lawyer will come tomorrow and i expect you to sign it." with that she left. Leaving Chibs standing looking at the tire marks.

* * *

As Opie taking his drag, Christal sighed. Opie look at her from the corner of his eyes, taking another drag. 'What is she thinking? She never been this quiet' He thought.

"Ma would be disappointed if she knows I'm here." She chuckled, resting her sleeping legs. "I ran away." She finally spill the beans, looking at Opie straight in his eyes, a tear fall from her eye where Opie wipe away with his thumb.

"Is that hard to say it?" He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"THE HAIR" She gave him a stern look, but laughed it away. "Yeah, da wont be proud if he knows."

"He love you too much to be mad at." He kisses the top of her head and stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on, let gets you home."

"Yeah, let's go home."


	3. Helping Hand

**Author's note: ****_if you guys have been reading and enjoyed it, i want to personally thank you! Happy new year, i know it's late but hey, still in the festive mood :3 In another news, i'll try my best to post weekly for this fanfiction. Plus, starting from today, I'll be posting it every Sunday. Thank you! Now enjoy!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy character or the snips of the original story!_**

* * *

The early morning after two weeks resident back with her father, Christal lazily rose and went to the bathroom outside the hall. It wasn't compact apartment, it's a perfect for two people running around. She wash her face looking at the bathroom mirror.

"As long as I'm here. It's all will be fine" She advise herself before stripping off her cloth and walking in the warm shower.

When she walks out from the shower, wearing band tee and sweatpants, she walks to the kitchen to find her father, Chibs, making coffee. "Morning Da" She greeted him while drying her hair.

Chibs give her a nod and pour his coffee. Ever since her talk with Opie, Chibs never ask her about her mother anymore. Christal was relieved with a hint of guilty. She wanted to tell her father but it would make him more vulnerable and she doesn't want that.

"Da, sooo let's have some daughter-father bonding time, since it's Saturday." She asked, hanging her towel, looking at her father.

"Sorry sweetheart, cant. Club shit." He kiss the top of her head and walk to his room. "We're going to the TM."

Christal shrug and stomp to her room. It was pleasant hanging out again at the club, but she would really want to spend quality time with her father. Taking back the 5 years leaving him. She never fully understand what's the club shit is, but she knows that he is a mechanic at TM. She also knows that it's all business.

Changing the sweatpants to black skinny knee-length jeans and put on her red converse. She put some powder on her face before walking out to the living room. Chibs toss her an extra helmet on the way to the bike to Christal who successfully caught it.

"Seriously?" She eyed her father, staring at the helmet. "I just wash my hair"

"California law, Christy" He chuckle, clipping his, before doing the same thing for Christal's.

"Eww, when did the last time you air it out?" Christal hopped behind her father, wrapping his waist tight. "It's all sweaty and all"

"you're the one who forgot to air it out, doll" He smiled before driving to the TM.

When they arrived, Christal hop off, quickly took off the helmet and hang it on the handle of her father's bike. She ruffle her hair and walk toward Gemma who was smiling outside the club house.

"Hey baby" She greet, kissing Christal cheeks before kissing Chibs'. "The boys are inside"

"Gemma, can i ask you to give me one day with my father during the weekend without this club shit in the way?" Christal ask politely, putting her arm on her hips.

"Sorry doll, the club is out from my hand." She said, lightly squeeze her shoulder and give a smile. "But, I'll see what i can do."

"Hey, church at 5. Oh hey Chrissy" Clay walk out from the club giving her a hug.

"Hi, Clay" She gave him a smile, looking over his shoulder she saw Juice nodding towards her. Juice had been getting closer to her when she's back. Christal noticed it, but she ignored it. She came back is not to find love, it is to reunite with her father.

As the boys are in the chapel, Christal hang out with Gemma in her office. Laying down on the sofa while she does some paper works, Christal plays with her phone. Waiting for the boys to finish the meeting, which always take century.

"What are you going to do now?" Gemma asked braking the silence between them, tilting her reading glasses looking at Christal.

Christal sits up and put away her phone in her pocket. "I don't know, work i guess... Nothing much that i _can_ do" she shrugs, stretching her arms over her head.

"What if you work here... At least there's a reason to come here everyday." Gemma look back to the papers.

"I love coming here, with or without any reasons. This is where I should be." Christal stands clutching her fist in the air, making Gemma laugh. "But working here would be fun too" she jumps in front of Gemma's desk.

"Looks like the old Christy never left her nest." Gemma chuckled.

"I never left any nest, just went on a holiday. But never left." She rest her hand on her hips. "Why did you said i left?"

"Why? Because the first time you came back here, you weren't yourself... keep shun away from them," She walk around her desk, holding firmly Christal arm. "I know something happened... You need to tell someone honey."

"I got nothing to hide, Gem. Nothing" Christal make and 'X' with her hand, convincing Gemma that she's not hiding anything from her.

"You know that you are a very bad liar." Gemma chuckled, holding her hand. "Did anything happened the past 5 years, honey?"

Everything around Christal freeze. She knows that Gemma would already figure something had happened. Gemma was too good as a mother. She had wished her mother was strong like her, but she had to back out because of the club. Gemma was right, something did happened in the 5 years of her absent. She should tell her.

"I-" Christal finally spoke, but Clay came opening the office door. The girls look at him, but Gemma gave him a death glare with 'you just ruined the moment' look.

"We're leaving." Clay quickly spat out before walking the two outside. Christal jogged toward her father while Gemma with Clay.

"Be a good girl 'kay" Chibs smile at her, pulling her into a hug "Gemma, will take care of you."

"How long will you be gone?" She play with her hands.

"Few hours." She gave him a faint smile, as he kissed the top of her head, before fasten his helmet.

"Please be safe, da"

"Always" Chibs ruffle her hair, making her back quickly.

"The HAIR" Jax and Opie laughed as she rolled her eyes, walking toward Gemma.

"She's in love with her hair more than she loves us." Opie joked, making Chibs and Jax laughed.

As she walks toward Gemma, she her eyes suddenly landed to Juice's. She gave him a smile and Juice returned it with a wink, making her playfully shook her head, crossing her arms. 'Boys' she thought.

As the TM emptied, Gemma pat her back and we walk back to her office. "Saw what Juice did to ya." She nudge her waist, which tickles her.

"Nope nope nopey nope Gemma. You didn't saw notin'" Christal couldn't stop smiling as she thought on the wink.

"Oh yeah, then why are you smiling?" She smirk, compiling the paperwork and putting in their files.

Gemma always have something on her mind. As she put the files back at its place, she pick up her key and walk out. "Lets have some lunch"

Christal can never doubt on Gemma. She always have something on her sleeves. She also like to play matchmaker... which worries her... By a lot..

They had lunch over at a nice little Italian restaurant in the heart of Charming. As the orders came by, Christal took a jab of her lasagna before entering her mouth. They eat in silence as Gemma looking at her and she tries to avoid eye contact.

Gemma knew that Christal have a problem but she couldn't jump to conclusion. Christal have her mother stubbornness, which she sometimes fine annoying. She sigh in defeat, twisting her fork at the spaghetti.

"So, have you found someone?" She started, taking a bite.

Christal choked after she took a sip of her coke, making Gemma laugh. She pat her chest and give a little cough. "What? Found someone? Nope." she blurred out, wiping her mouth.

"So, Juicy have a change doesn't he?" Gemma smirk, as Christal roll her eyes.

"I'm _not_ looking for anyone Gemma. Told ya, I'm here to find da"

"You've found him, now found some love"

"Nah, love only troubles" both of the woman chuckles at Christal's remark.

When they finished, Gemma paid the mean and drive back to TM. After they arrived, Gemma went straight to her office to finish up some paper work, while Christal walk into the club house.

Since most of the members had to go to the club meetings outsides, the club house usually empty. No patched members, no prospect meaning no sweetbuts. Those critters doesn't love the members, they only want the attention and maybe have a chance to have one of the member's crow.

Since they had a party last night, the deserted club is filthy. Even with the prospect cleaning it, it just wasn't enough to Christal's eyes. She've been in the worst place in her life, but this is just plain worst.

"Boys, why cant they become more neat?" Christal sighed and tie her hair up into a messy bun, tying a black bandanna over the crown of her head, plug-in her earphones and went to the store-room. She found all the utensils to clean up there.

When she walk to the toilet to fill up the bucket for the mop, she smelled something reek as she was closer. She took the bandanna and tie it over her nose. As she opens the door, the stench fumes out, making her feeling nauseous.

'This will take longer than I expected.'

After hours dealing with the Irish over at the cabin, the MC finally arrive to the headquarters. As Clay back up to park his Harley with the others follows, Gemma walks out from her office to greet her husband with a kiss.

"Where's Chrissy?" Clay ask his wife, holding her waist.

"There." she pointed at the Club house, with the other MC walk toward it.

"You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium,

Stone-hard, machine gun,

Firing at the ones who run,

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass"

Christal sing along the words and bounce her head with the beat of the songs from her iPod as she fill in the beers in the fridge. Not realizing the boys have already enter the house.

"Woah" The MC awed as they enters the club house, it was squeaky clean. Jax went to the dorm room and it was clean.

"The toilet... It look brand new" Bobby shouted from the bathroom, gaining some of the MC's attention.

"You know you shouldn't." Chibs said, but she clearly didn't hear him with the loud song blarring in her ears. Chibs crouch down to his daughter level and pull off her earphone, making her jump a little, but relaxed when she saw his face.

"Da, when did you came back?" She said, as Chibs help her stand. He wanted to give her a hug but she reject it. "I'm stink. Cleaning the toilet was... Urgh" She cringed, and walk out with the empty bottles of beers outside.

"Ya know, that's prospect's job." Opie said, as he call one of the prospect to take over the rack from Christal's hand.

"If you want the prospect to prove to the club, you should let them out in the field, not staying here being a waiter for you guys." She said, putting her fist on her left hip. "_Plus,_ they couldn't even clean the toilet." Cringing again, making him chuckle.

"True" Opie admit.

"I'm always right" She smirk, walking outside and hang the wet rag on the picnic table.

Gemma walk in also awed. "Baby doll, i think i need to pay you extras" She said, flicking her pointing finger on the club window.

"You are most welcome" Christal gave a playful bow as if she had finish conducting an orchestra to an audience.

"Paying?" Clay look at his wife, which she gave him a big smile.

"Since I'm not doing anything. I've asked Gemma to give me work." Christal had a big smile on her face as she does the V-pose.


End file.
